Entregado Honores
by SarukarameloYamada
Summary: Yo aqui quejandome del anime obvio sin ofensa y muy gracioso ;D


Disclaimer:

_Carta de Saruke a Escritores de Anime/Manga:_

_Que pedo mis befillos, les mando esta carta a todos mis ídolos así, así acá bien chingones, para decirles… QUE NO MMN! Esto es solo para avisarles que muchos de ustedes, fumaron al escribirlas y se pasan deveras, existimos muchas pinches personas que nos esforzamos por transformar sus historias decentes con unos jodidos fics, es por esto que yo la pinche persona mas respetable o sea yo deveras he escrito esto porque además de quejas me dejan con dudas, así que un favor, no chinguen y escriban YAOI!_

_Atte: Saruke Yamada, otra piche fangirl Yaoista que sueña con dominar el mundo._

_**PD: no se aceptan pendejadas como respuesta de su parte, una queriendo escribir decente y ustedes jodiendo con sus majaderías deveras.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Entregando Honores**_

_Esto más que ser un fic, además de ser basura sacada de mi cabeza además de preguntas que siempre he tenido en mente, es para compartir mi sabiduría con el pinche mundillo este…_

**1.- Viejitos pervertidos.**

_Se han dado cuenta de que en varias caricaturas/anime hay viejos pervertidos, personas morbosas o algo por el estilo? He visto muchas en toda mi vida y les diré las más destaca doras_

_**-Jiraya, de la buena serie Naruto**_

_**-Kakashi, Igual de la misma mente degenerada de masashi kishimoto**_

_**-Happosai, el pequeño tipo roba ropa interior de Ranma ½ **_

_**-Rocchi, de DragonBall Z**_

_**-el leon-mono-raro-que-no-se-como-se-llama, el de Bleach**_

_Todos ellos ya sean morbosos o pervertidos tienen algo en común y es eso mismo y si por si fuera poco, se han dado cuenta lo discriminadoras que somos?, no me refiero al Yaoi, ya que la mayoría de las chicas lo amamos y lo creemos Jashin-sama, sino a que en muchos fanfics tiramos o tratamos a los viejitos por pervertidos_

_**-Madara Uchiha, con su buen uke, Deidara**_

_**-Kakuzu, con su uke/seme Hidan**_

_A lo que llego es que todos esos animes de allá arriba nos dejan el estereotipo de que si es viejito es pervertido, o sea, ¿Qué con eso?_

**2.-Emos**

_Nombre, pero si esto mas de alguno lo sabe, son de esos tipos que solo con ver como se visten dan aspecto de personas negativas o de plano de emos visuales ejemplos_

_**-Itachi, asi o mas obvio?**_

_**-sasuke, igual**_

_**-ryoga hibiki**_

_**-todo tipo que se vea oscuro y negativo**_

Al parecer con eso de los Uchihas, todos los tiramos por emos ya sea por su cabello o por su puto animo deplorable, ryoga no se si se han dado cuenta pero es un maldito negativo y eso me consta y de deidara ni se diga esta igual que los uchihas, no se de que se queja de ellos

**3.- el tipo bueno de la historia**

_Por favor, vayamos directamente a los ejemplos_

_**-NARUTO, por jashin, este tipo es mas alegre que todo, siempre es el chico positivo o el estereotipo de que la gente puede cambiar y ser feliz con cualquier jalada de vida por ser prota**_

_**-ranma, igual que naruto**_

_**-ichigo, o sea, si yo veo a unos chicos que joden personas muertas no voy a salir al rescate al fin y al cabo están como están y san se acabo**_

Estos tipos son claros ejemplos de bondad y jashin, la verdad no les creo el cuento es como el puto buen chico ese de 'tobi', la verdad, para ser el malo, mas malo de la historia nombre mas estúpido se eligió 

**4.- relación rival/amigo**

_Este cuento yo no me lo trago, o hay rivalidad o son amigos, por que eso de amigos/rivales es una tontería para tapar el hecho de que son unos totales Gays y se aman ejemplos de parejas Yaoi:_

_-SasuNaru: mas obvia ni el agua, como esta eso de que 'mi puto sueño ya no es ser el mas fregón de la aldea, sino, salvar a mi novia que se fue con el gay de orochimaru' o sea que con eso yo mejor le hubiera dicho que lo amo y ya, pa' que me complico la vida_

_-Ryoga x ranma: por favor, ryoga no va a pelear con ranma por gusto, ni a ver a akane por que esta enamorado de ella eso son solo farsas para ir a ver a ranma porque esta bien buena en mujer solo que no lo admite por ser tan pinche pesimista_

_-L x light: a ver díganme ustedes que con la pinche escenita esa de que después de que se salen afuera a mojarse L se rebaja a limpiarle los pies a Light y no me vengan con la puñalada de 'pues es por que es una muestra de que se consideran amigos' yo no me trago eso, eso solo esta claro que la rivalidad que llevan es solo para ver quien se coge primero al otro o sea que con los de death note_

_Y después de todo esto la nueva serie de los creadores de Death note;__** bakuman**__, asi o mas Gays, soy fan de esa serie y me consta que ashirogi muto son solo puras patrañas de amigos, es la pareja mas gay que he visto, que takeshi y su amigo salgan del closet por favor!, mas series gays no aguanto, además en el manga numero 43 o 44 sale perfectamente como__** Takagi le dice a Miyoshi que el y Moritaka son mas que amigos son dos en uno, un alma gemela. **_Jashin muéstrales el camino correcto, porque tengo entendido que Miyoshi es su Novia! Y no creo que se le diga a la novia: _oye soy gay y me gusta mi amigo, _**noo! Eso no se dice!**

**5.- tipos con concepto de dios **

_Para estos no necesito dar ejemplos basta con mirar en cualquier serie, película, caricatura, anime, manga, etc, etc hay un tipo como estos es mas, hasta en tu vida real debe haber __uno (si, en mi realidad si, yo, muajajajajaja, cof, cof, perdón quiero decir, yo soy una buena chica ^^… ¬u¬)_

**6.- tipos trasvesti**

_Estos son los chicos que tienen aspecto de chica y soy criticados o usados en bastantes parodias por su defecto, ¿el problema? He llegado a la conclusión de… su cabello (pinche descubrimiento chafa ¬¬) ejemplos_

_**-el pobre mas usado en los Yaoi, mejor conocido como, Barbie, Rapunzel, Alicia, Ricitos de oro, nena, afeminado, rubia, etc, etc, démosle la bienvenida a mi amiga, cof, cof, amigo… DEIDARA-SEMPAI!**_

_**-y por dios Ranma se transforma en chica asi o mas ovio…**_

_**-el tipo que mas que mafioso parece que engordara y no conseguirá marido, un aplauso para el gran eterno rival de Near… Mello!**_

Y podría seguir pero tengo mas cosas importantes para quejarme o compartir con ustedes

**7.- el religioso**

_Cabe mencionar que muchas (entre ellas yo ^^) chicas nuestro religioso favorito es guapísimo y desde el, todas creemos en la inmortalidad, le hacemos sacrificios (yo solo de insectos pequeños ^^), y hasta tenemos nuestra guadaña en el closet (por si llega algún violador, para precaución ^^), nuestro __**Jashinista favorito HIDAN! **__(Este tipo ha influido tanto en mi vida que solo por el digo tanta pendejada ^^… ¬¬ bueno la verdad la digo porque quiero) y no solo el es un religioso reconocido hablamos de mi beffo __**Mikami Teru de Death Note, **__el creía ciegamente en su dios Kira así que supongo que con dos ejemplos bastan _

**8.- la gente que pasa por desapercibida o mejor conocida como… ¿Quién?**

_De esta clase de tipos existen muchos, desde los que no tienen fans, hasta los que apenas si salen en el anime o los personajes de relleno que no pintan nada en la historia y que el mundo podría seguir girando si estos se murieran, ejemplos:_

_**-Kisame: T.T, este pobre tipo nadie lo quiere, no tiene fans y lo discriminan pero saben que, yo si soy su fan por que además de azul, con olor a pescado muerto lo quiero mucho (con ese tipo de querer preferiría que me odiaran ¬¬)**_

_**-Zetsu: ¬.T, este tipo bipolar, que sufre de esquizofrenia tampoco tiene fans con excepción de yo que me encanta su parte negra (pinche blanquista ¬¬, no te gustan los blancos)**_

_**-Matt, mejor conocido por el tipo menos aparecido en Death Note, apenas si aparecio en medio puto capitulo **_

**Y continuaría pero estos tipos no son importantes **_(xD jajaja entienden, importantes, jajajajaja xD)_

_Creo que con esto ya me queje bastante del anime, ahora pasare a mis preguntas estúpidas aun sin respuesta que me matan de curiosidad_

_Comencemos por __Deidara:_

_-¿Cuál será el fondo de sus bocas?_

_-si se tragara un trozo de arcilla por las manos… ¿se puede ahogar? ¿el trozo va a su corazón y puede que explote?_

_-¿se podrá hacer un 'festejo' completo por sus manos el solo? (saben a lo que me refiero ¬¬)_

_-¿si junta sus manos, se estará besando? En este caso, ¿podrá hacer un trió el solo?_

_-sabemos todos que tenemos necesidades, pero como dice mi profesor de ingles: el ingles es como ir al baño, si no te limpias, te cagas. Sabiendo esto… ¿Cuándo se limpia, se estaría violando? Si es el caso ¿le gustaría? Y en caso de que le gustara, ¿se estaría haciendo el amor o teniendo sexo?_

_-digamos que por alguna extraña razón no puede comer por su boca (de la cara)… ¿podrá comer por las manos? Si es el caso ¿A dónde va esa comida?_

_-Masashi-san no quiere salir del closet, eso lo sabemos todos, pero… ¿tiene que descargarse en el aspecto de Deidara?_

_-esta va para los padres de este, ¿señores, su hijo nació piro maníaco, o se hizo piro maniaco?, ¿le dejaban jugar con plastilina? Si es el caso, sabemos que los niños de pequeños se meten la plastilina por los oídos o por la nariz, sabiendo esto ¿no era peligroso que Dei-kun jugara con ella sabiendo que su manita se la podía tragar? Sabiendo esto ¿no les da vergüenza ser unos padres tan irresponsables? (xDD)_

_Supongo que son todas mis dudas con respecto a Deidara xD_

_Sasori:_

_-mi befillo sasori, todos sabemos que eres marioneta, y como sabrás las fans tenemos dudas así que, ¿tienes algo en la entre pierna?_

_-¿es de madera también?_

_-si no tienes sangre ¿se puede levantar? ¿Con bisagras? _

_-¿te dan orgasmos?_

_-¿vas al baño?_

_-si a pinocho le crece la nariz por decir mentiras, ¿a ti te crece esa ''cosa'' en vez de la nariz?_

_-¿pinocho es pariente tuyo? ¿Conoces a Gepeto?_

_Itachi:_

_-¿puedes sufrir 72 horas tu tortura?, por ejemplo, digamos que mira su reflejo en un espejo o donde sea y tienes activado el mangekyou sharingan ¿te puedes torturar a ti mismo?_

_-si se le acaba el gas ¿el katon te sirve para asar un pollo? Si es el caso ¿esta bueno? (perdón, tengo hambre xD)_

_-¿te desvelas mucho? Por las ojeras, en ese caso ¿es porque tienes muchas fans y tienes una vida nocturna ocupada? (jajaja xD ya quisieran –formada afuera de la habitación de itachi-… ¬¬ bueno esta bien, yo también quiero un poco de amor xD )_

_-¿Por qué eres tan ojete con sasuke-kun? (ni yo soy tan miserable con mis hermanos)_

_-¿te duele la indiferencia, o solo la sufres? (xD jajaja eso es algo que siempre quise preguntar)_

_Kisame:_

_-si eres pez ¿no deberías estar en agua?_

_-si no supieras nadar ¿te ahogarías?_

_-¿Qué se siente no tener fangirls? ¿Estás celoso de Itachi?_

_Zetsu: _

_-dicen que del odio nace el amor ¿estas enamorado de tu otra parte? Y si fuera así ¿no seria raro el nombre de ZetsuZetsu?_

_-¿te comes a la gente entera o por pedazos como el pollo?_

_-¿a que saben los humanos? ¿Estoy sabrosa? (jajaja xD que culero sonó eso)_

_-si nadie te quiere y todos te odian ¿te comerías un gusanito? (jajajaja xD) y si es así ¿y cómo se mata al gusano, y como se mata al gusano? (jajaja xD soy buena periodista)_

_-si te duele la indiferencia ¿te mata la diferencia? (jajaja xD)_

_Madara:_

_-¿estudiaste actuación de niño?_

_-¿es difícil ser malvado?_

_-¿eres bueno en la cama? Si es así ¿me lo demostrarías? (xD, se vale soñar)_

_-¿vas al súper o a la comer? Si es así ¿te hacen descuento de 4ta edad? _

_-¿naciste Sexy o te hicieron Sexy? _

_-por ultimo ¿me das un autógrafo? (xDD)_

_Ryoga: _

_-¿eres estúpido de nacimiento o de toda la vida? (xDD)_

_-¿lavas la mugre bandana que llevas en la cabeza?_

_-¿te sigues perdiendo o te pierdes seguido?_

_-estando tan bueno y corpulento ¿eres virgen? Si es así ¿te ayudo a no serlo? (xDD)_

_-con tu mala orientación ¿me ayudarías a perderme los exámenes? ( xD, entienden, perder, ja que simpática soy xD)_

_Happosai:_

_-señor, ¿¬¬ me devuelve mi sostén?_

_Cologne: _

_-¿conoce el elixir de la eterna juventud? Si es así, ¿Por qué no lo usa?_

_Naruto:_

_-¿te esfuerzas en querer ser primo/hermano de Sor Teresa de Caulcuta? Si es así ¿conoces a la madre Sor Raymunda? (junten el nombre *zorra inmunda* xD, entienden porque es un Zorro xD) si la conoces ¿es pariente de Ino o de Sakura?_

_-acá entre nos, así como beffo's ¿eres Gay o te haces?_

_-¿Qué tal tu relación con Sasuke?, ¿lo tiene bueno o antojable? si es sí ¿me lo prestas una o dos noches?_

**Bueno supongo que con estas preguntas me quedo satisfecha, si saben las posibles respuestas que estos chicos podrían dar o ustedes se creen ellos, mándenme sus respuestas ^^ si alguien se quedo con dudas o tiene preguntas que probablemente sean estúpidas como estas mándenmelas ^^**

_Niña cualquiera: y el fic?_

_Saruke/yo: Bien gracias y ¿tu? ^^_

_Niña: ¬¬ pinche culera_

_Eso es todo, si necesito quejarme de la vida hay yo me pondré a joder gente, porque al jodido hay que joderlo bien (jodidamente xD)_


End file.
